


One, Two, Three, Four

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: 500 word challenge, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Mentions of Child Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: 500 Word challenged based on a photo of rocks being stacked together.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	One, Two, Three, Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Just a quick thing I whipped out, as I was challenged by other writers to write a story in 500 words. Enjoy!
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

The river rocks had been battered and beaten by the water until they were round and smooth. There were hundreds of them in this little copse of trees, and Sihtric was walking over them slowly, picking them up and examining them carefully before tossing them aside. 

He picked one up. A small chip broke the smooth surface of the stone. He threw it down. 

He picked one up. This one was perfect; completely smooth and of one tone. Instead of throwing it away, he tucked it into his hand and continued searching. 

Another stone. This one had a large crack. But the one beside it was slightly smaller than the one he already had, and so he picked it up and continued on. It was two-toned, the greys split right down the middle.

There. Another one. This one was the smallest yet and it had small dots of colour all over it. It reminded Sihtric of his son’s freckles. 

He glanced up over the river. The sun was about to set, and with it, Sihtric felt his heart sink a little more. He hurriedly searched the area around his feet, but all of the stones were _not right_. 

He sighed heavily, but knelt down in front of one of the large rocks and set the largest stone down on it. Carefully, he balanced the second stone on top of it, holding it steady as it wobbled slightly. Hardly breathing, he tenderly placed the third on top. 

Too fast. It toppled down, and he grunted in anger and frustration. 

Again. He built it up, but once he placed the third stone on the structure it fell down. 

Again.

And again.

And again.

Frustration coursed through him and he nearly threw the stones into the river in anger. Just as he was about to swing his arm back, a gentle hand stopped his movements. 

It was Ealhswith. She had come down from their house and had found him in their little spot. She was still pale and sickly looking, but everyday she had regained her strength more and more. 

She knelt down carefully, motioning for Sihtric to do the same. Together, they placed the first stone down. And then the second. And ever so carefully, the third was balanced on top. 

They withdrew their hands gingerly, but the stone was staying. And then, very softly, Ealhswith drew another perfect stone up and placed it in his hands. 

This was the smallest one yet, and was so smooth it looked like it had been polished. Sihtric took a deep breath, and as careful as he had ever been, balanced it on top. 

It quivered for a second, but soon stilled as equilibrium was met. Sniffling a bit as the sun went down, Sihtric stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his hands on her stomach and his chin on hers. She placed her hands over his as they both remembered the child that they had lost.


End file.
